taootfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasha Barbicon
Sasha Barbicon is an Anglo-Serbian art dealer and secondary antagonist of ''Titanic: Adventure Out of Time''. Though supposedly travelling to America on the Titanic to exhibit some of his paintings he has a sinister side however - he uses the wealth generated from his gallery in London to help fund and front meetings of sympathizers for the Serbian Black Hand. He appears shocked when Carlson informs him about Vlad Demonic, or rather that he is on board as a stowaway. Sasha says he was willing to buy Vlad a third-class ticket to emigrate to America, but Demonic refused. Sasha claims Vlad's biggest flaw is his pride, considering it shameful to be financially dependent on others when he is an able-bodied man. Sasha provides Carlson with a package, which he says contain Vlad's personal possessions, which Vlad will be pleased to get if Carlson gives it to Vlad. Sasha also has an intimate history with Lady Georgia and is part of her husband's plans to exact revenge on her and make a profit from it as well. First Mission Sasha met Georgia in June 1911 and began an affair with her, thanks to her unhappy marriage to Charles. When she discovered that he was using the funds from his galleries in order to finance terrorist sympathizers, Sasha threatened to go public with their affair and ruin her if she spoke about it, blackmailing her into silence. Some time later, Charles discovered the affair and struck up a deal with Sasha in order to guarantee she would not cause trouble. Charles would swap Georgia's necklace with a fake one and Sasha would sell the authentic diamonds in America for 20% commission. Charles would then take the remaining 80% to pay off his debts, put Georgia away in a sanatorium and sail back to England a free man. Sasha's primary reason for being on the Titanic was to act as the contact for Colonel Zeitel, a German he'd struck up a deal with in order to exchange valuable items. Sasha's associates stole some Allied plans for deployment in France, which he hid on the back of one of his gallery's paintings. He was to smuggle the painting and its plans to Zeitel. In exchange, Zeitel would secret to him a priceless copy of the Rubaiyat that was stolen in Paris. After obtaining the book, he was to sell it in America and use the funds to finance the Black Hand's operations in Austria-Hungary. Sasha's fate is not mentioned during the original mission, but since the Black Hand gained its funds, Sasha's plans must have come to fruition. Second Mission was stored.]] During Carlson's second attempt to complete his mission, he first interacts with Sasha when retrieving a package for Vlad as part of his efforts to obtain the Rubaiyat. Sasha explains his sympathy with Vlad's plight of starting anew in America, while also explaining some of his history with Georgia and the accusations she had against him thanks to his partial Serbian heritage. After either obtaining or failing to obtain the Rubaiyat, Carlson learns of Sasha's connections to terrorism, his art smuggling as well as his status as Zeitel's Titanic contact from Penny Pringle. A later optional event allows Carlson to listen in on a conversation between Sasha and Zeitel at the Titanic's stern. Zeitel explains how he has been unable to retrieve the painting and that he suspects a traitor in his protege, Willi von Haderlitz. Sasha informs Zeitel of Carlson's presence on board the ship. Carlson can also discover more evidence of Sasha's ties to Zeitel through developing the photographs of the two taken by Eric Burns. If Carlson learns of Sasha's part in swapping over the necklaces, he can retrieve the real diamonds from Sasha's cabin, A-14. Temporarily disabling power to the cabin causes Sasha to leave, at which point Carlson can enter and take the real necklace from a Russian doll puzzle on the desk. If Carlson attempts to leave the cabin but makes sure the necklaces have been swapped, then Sasha will follow him out and comment how at least his valuables have been undisturbed despite the intrusion. If Carlson fails to do so, then Sasha will shoot him dead. stands over Sasha's dead body, as the ship sinks.]] After the Titanic has struck the iceberg and has begun to sink, Carlson can travel down to the Turbine Room to discover Sasha had been killed by Vlad. After discovering that Sasha was not actually planning on using the funds from the sale of the necklace and the Rubaiyat for the Black Hand, but rather for his own personal gain, Vlad explains that it is practice within the Black Hand for deserters to be shot dead like dogs. His body goes down with the ship. Trivia *Sasha is played by Kevin Garrett. *Sasha's ultimate fate in the original timeline is unknown, though it is possible that Vlad killed him for the same reasons as the changed timeline without Carlson's interference. Category:British individuals Category:First Class Passengers Category:Males Category:Serbian individuals